Promise
by Unicornklisses
Summary: Christmas at the Hummel-Hudson Household


"Kurtttt, wake up kurt" With a grunt Kurt turned over and dug his face deeper in his pillow "KURT WAKE UP!" Blaine began shaking the bed "Kuuuurrrrrrtttttt wa-a-a-ake UP, ITS CHRISTMAS" Once again Kurt turned over to find himself looking at the most endearing face he's ever seen. Blaine was wearing the biggest smile, which made his eyes squint. His hair was free of gel so his hair was just a mess of curl, which is hard to pull off but Blaine can pull it off flawlessly. Also on top of that Kurt couldn't help but chuckle at the hideous Christmas sweater Blaine was sporting, but on Blaine it was actually really cute.

"Good Morning" Kurt said in a whisper as he sat up. Blaine giggled and leaned in closer.

"Morning" Blaine took a glance at Kurt's eyes and gave Kurt a smooch "you should get dressed, Carole is making breakfast and Finn said Rachel should be here in the next couple minutes" Blaine planted another soft kiss on Kurt then got off the bed and headed towards the door "I'll be waiting down stairs with everyone else" he closed the door be hide him and left Kurt swooning

Up in the living room Finn and Blaine talked over football as Blaine placed the presents he brought under the Hummel- Hudson Christmas which was decked out with lights and ornaments. Burt was at the door helping Rachel bring in the gifts she brought while Carole was in the kitchen whipping up french toast, eggs, pancakes (Finn's Favorite), hot chocolate,and all the fixings perfect for a Christmas morning.

"Hi Honey" Rachel leaped into Finn's arms

"Hey, glad you could make it since you don't really celebrate Christmas"

"How can I, I wouldn't dare miss a Christmas with you and my two best friends" She looked at Blaine and shot him a wink as she proceed towards him to give him a hug.

"Hi Rachel" he replied with a smirk.

"Merry Christmas everyone" Kurt knew how to make an appearance, he walked into the room in a hideous yet adorable Christmas sweater. Everyone couldn't help but laugh hysterically.

"KURT!" Rachel nearly fell at attempting to attack kurt with a bear hug "what are you wearing?" she said trying to hold back her chuckles

"Well I thought it'd be cute if I matched Blaine" He looked down at his sweater which really was rather ugly then to his boyfriend oh seemed so in love with Kurt's doing.

"Breakfast's ready guys" Carole said walking into the living room "Rachel ow fantastic that you made it..." she then caught sight of kurt "nice sweater. Now come on guys breakfast's ready" everyone made their way to the kitchen but Kurt and Blaine stayed back.

"I agree with Carole your sweater is aces" Blaine tugged at the sweater and pulled Kurt in closer.

"Well I was inspired" He endearingly rolled his eyes and then looked at Blaine's eyes

"I'm honored" Blaine grabbed hold of Kurt's waist and pulled him in a kiss "We should get going we don't want to keep everyone waiting" so blaine let go kurt's waist, took hold of his hand and they proceeded to the kitchen.

The aroma of peppermint, cinnamon, chocolate, and freshly baked biscuits blended perfectly and danced around the room .The table was full of food and centered with a snowman center piece. Carole was finishing placing the food on the table.

"Smells good mom" Finn said kissing his mom on the cheek. Everyone nodded in agreement it really did smell grand .

Everyone sat down at the table and filled their plates.

"Dig in everyone" Carole confidently called out. Finn didn't think twice and instantly dug in. Burt laughed and patted Finn on the shoulder. Everyone else followed Finn's lead and started feasting. Rachel and Kurt talked about life in New York while Blaine and Finn talked over sports and movies. Burt and Carole just looked at each other and smiled admiring the 4 kids. That's how was for the next 40 minutes till everyone pushed aside their plates and leaned back in their seats rubbing their belly's.

"Wow that was amazing" Rachel said breaking the silence

"Why thank you Rachel" Carole looked proudly at everyone's satisfied faces "Present times" No one got up as fast Blaine who raced to the tree. Kurt couldn't contain his laugh, Blaine is the cutest person ever... he's like... he like a puppy. Yeah Blaine is exactly like a puppy. Blaine waited kind of impatiently tapping on his knee as he sat next to the tree. Kurt lowered himself on the floor sitting right next to Blaine who sat next to Rachel and Finn.

"You seem excited for something" Kurt implied slightly jabbing Blaine in the side. Blaine quickly turned to face Kurt and grinned.

"Well I'm excited for you to open your present" Blaine answered. Kurt eyes widened and was about to go scavengering for his gift but Blaine held him "not yet save the best for last" Kurt sat back down. For the next hour they all sat around each other, passing gifts around to open. It was nearing the end and everyone was opening presents from Blaine. Finn opened his gift from Blaine which was jersey of his favorite football player then it was Kurt's turn to open the last present under the tree. A small box with a red ribbon tied around it. Blaine reached and grabbed the box.

"Actually do you guys mind if I give Kurt his present in private?" Blaine asked as he looked at the box then to everyone. Everyone looked at each other and nodded in a "yeah sure cool" manner they all got up and a dispersed indulged in their gifts.

"I'm going to try on my jersey" Finn called out enthusiastically grabbing hold of Rachel's hand and practically dragging her into his room.

"Is that it" Kurt asked while he eagerly reached for it

"eh-eh-eh yeah this it, but don't worry you'll get it, just relax" Blaine said keeping the present from Kurt's reach. Blaine looked once more at the box and let out a soft giggle. He untied the ribbon and slowly opened the box cause he knew Kurt was dying to know what was in the box. Kurt eyes widen once the box was fully open and a ring appeared. A simple silver band with a couple diamonds. "I know it not much but I think it would do for now" Blaine took the ring out of the box and took Kurt's hand, more specifically his finger while looked at Kurt with a "May I?" face. Kurt nodded frantically insisting he put it on "It's a promise ring, look Kurt I know you'll be leaving for NYADA and I'll still be here. I don't know why, but I know you're worried about Sebastian and all this stuff you shouldnt have to worry about... and Kurt I promise that no matter what that I'm only yours and that I have eyes for only you. When you're in new york and I'm here I'll be counting down to the second when school's over and I can leave on a plane to where ever you are. Kurt I love you and this ring will hopefully remind you of that. I promise I would give or do anything for you. Kurt I love you and-" Kurt took a look at the ring and then at Blaine and just went in for a kiss and slightly let go the kiss.

"I love you too" He wrapped his arms around Blaine and nuzzled his neck. Blaine Leaned on Kurt and latched on to him as well.

"Awwwww look Finn how cute" Kurt immediately let go of Blaine caught sight of Rachel and Finn spying from be hide the couch.

"See Rach I knew they'd catch us"

"Shh Finn"

"But you already ruined the moment" Rachel sighed and stood up and raced towards Kurt checking out his ring. Finn stood up too and awkwardly stay put be hide the couch

"Thanks for the jersey"

"No problem" Blaine gave Finn a thumbs up with his face burning red, Kurt not so much he was to caught up in gushing over the ring with Rachel. Finn felt awkward standing up so he sat next to Blaine who was admiring Kurt to admire Rachel.

"look Burt aren't they so precious" Carole exclaimed looking back at burt who was enjoying a nice cup of hot chocolate.

"It's like those romantic comedy movies" Carole gasped at Burt's comment.

"Awwww it is, Burt we are so lucky" She said joining Burt at the kitchen table who just nodded in agreement. Burt looked at Carole and smiled then kissing her on the cheek said

"The luckiest"


End file.
